The Quick and The Deadly
by DareDreamer
Summary: Inspired by the Conquest of the same name. When speed and brute strength are put to the test, what form of battle will emerge victorious?


Ruined Coliseum

Battlefield

The Mii fans filled every inch of the battle-damaged coliseum, eagerly awaiting the battle to come. Arrows were lodged in the walls, burn and laser marks were here and there, craters were in some sections of the floor, and damaged weapons lay abandoned. Hazards also rested in the arena, such as spikes, flamethrowers, springs, and explosives. However, the fans had nothing to worry about, because the Smash officials had installed a deflector shield near the stands to prevent any projectiles (or fighters) from hurting the spectators.

Today, it was a match between blazing speed, or brute strength. A shoe symbol rested above one door, while a fist lay across another. The first team to knock the other one out completely would win. Some fans made sure they were comfortable, while others quickly placed their final bets.

As the Announcer began the countdown, the doors slowly opened, with the fighters behind them itching for action. When the word "GO!" echoed throughout the coliseum, they charged out like soldiers in a war, with Sonic The Hedgehog and Pikachu being the first to bolt out with the rest of their team, the Speed Demons (Sonic, Pikachu, Sheik, Greninja, Fox and Zero Suit Samus), hot on their heels.

From the other side, the Power Players (Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Ike, King Dedede, and Ryu) burst from their door, with Bowser roaring and spewing fire skyward to please the crowd, and Donkey Kong pounding his chest. Both teams charged towards the center of the massive stadium (some fighters using ranged attacks) and when they met, the heat was on!

Donkey Kong leapt into the air and slammed down with both fists, knocking Fox and Sheik back, followed by Sonic Spin-Dashing DK's legs, making him fall on his face. Ryu attempted to land some blows on Greninja, only to have a water shuriken thrown to his midsection. ZS Samus repeatedly fired her paralyzer gun at Ganondorf, only to be hit with a full-force Warlock Punch that sent her flying and bounced back by the arena's deflector shields.

Bowser, on the other hand, was a true monster, having set a small portion of Fox's tail on fire and was attempting to squash Pikachu by stomping him into a yellow pulp. The yellow Pokémon countered by giving him 10 million volts to the tail, which easily stunned him. Had it not been for the thickness of his shell, Bowser would have been out by now.

Sonic was blowing away the competition with being here one second and there the next, his best moment being knocking Dedede's hammer from his hands and escaping from his Inhale breath. After doing a flip kick to Bowser's chin and zooming away before the Koopa King could smash him into the ground, the hedgehog sped over to DK to get another shot. But this time, the ape was ready for him. After being punched into the arena's wall like a baseball, leaving a small crater there, he could _hear_ a pained "ohhh" from the audience. He scowled, quickly jumped up, and dashed back into the fray.

The audience was chanting now, enjoying the sights of ZS Samus sliding under Ike's swinging blade, Sonic quick-stepping to avoid a sudden flamethrower trap, Dedede lobbing Gordos at everyone, Fox using his Phantasm move to confuse Ganondorf before back-kicking him, Greninja and Ryu trading martial-arts moves, DK trying to swat Pikachu away like a fly, and Sheik somersaulting to dodge Bowser's flame breath. But all fights needed to end sometime, and it wouldn't be long before the Power Players would be extremely dizzy, or the Speed Demons would be badly beaten and bruised.

By now, the Power Players had a new tactic in mind: timing. Their enemies were just too quick. Striking at the right moment was crucial now. Knowing this, Bowser waited for the blue hedgehog to charge at him again and waited. As Sonic prepared a swift kick to his stomach, Bowser's fist connected to his face with a loud _WHAM!_ He was sent flying towards the stands, and when he landed, he was a trophy.

The tide was now in the Power Players' favor. Donkey Kong had Fox by the leg and was smashing him repeatedly. Ryu finished off Greninja with a well-placed Shoryuken, King Dedede hammered Pikachu into the ground, Ganondorf had Sheik by the neck in a Flame Choke, and Ike held his sword close to ZS Samus' neck, making her surrender.

A fist symbol was displayed on the monitors of the stadium, indicating that power and brute strength had triumphed over speed and agility today. The coliseum erupted in the roar of the crowd as trophy fighters were revived. And with that, another battle was over, and the fighters had to prepare for their next fight. Or something much greater than a simple battle…

 **(A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this, I seem to be avoiding writing for some time and thus, have not been on the site for a while. I may be continuing my "Subspace War" stories, so enjoy what I have so far! Again, sorry for slacking off.**

 **P.S: Smash for Switch has finally been revealed! Go check it out on YouTube!)**


End file.
